Ada
Claire Danvers - Ada was a two-dimensional image, a kind of projection, from the weird steam-punk Frankenstein of a computer located below Myrnin's lab; that computer was the actual Ada, including parts of the original girl. Fade Out Ada is a creation of Myrnin. She was one of his past assistants and girlfriend, before he his sickness caused a relapse and killed her although he didnt mean it. He transferred her essence into a machine of wood and scraps, keeping her alive albeit trabbed inside the machine and reliant on the blood Myrnin gives her to sustain herself. She is the force that runs Morganville. She controls the portal systems and the force field keeping Morganville residents in town and blocking their memories when they leave. It is believed, yet not comfirmed, that she is infact Ada Lovelace, an english mathimatician from the nineteenth century. She is regarded as the first computer programmer. First Appearance :Main article: Carpe Corpus Myrnin - Ada is a living mind inside an artificial form. Carpe Corpus Claire Danvers - It looked like a huge pipe organ, with rows and rows of metal plates all moving and clacking together in vertical columns. Carpe Corpus Ada was first introduced to Claire Danvers as a blood-drinking machine, below Myrnin's lab. Claire could barely believe it, being on the verge of a breakdown upon being introduced. Ada and Myrnin had a short argument after, resulting in Myrnin threatening to leave her only able to read Bulwer-Lytton until he pitied her enough to shut her down. Myrnin went on to explain how she still had feelings, emotions and 'moods' as living people do, thus she was able to grow fond of people and is saves them into the house (such as Michael Glass when Oliver tried to turn him into a vampire and failed). In order to allow Claire to use the machine, Ada had to get to know her - meaning that she had to have some of Claire's blood. Ada needed a pint of blood a month, heated to room temperature and fed during the night, not the day, and she needed calibrating twice a year - once on the Winter Solstice, and once on the Summer Solstice. The Ghost of Ada :Main article: Carpe Corpus Claire Danvers - She looked like she'd stepped right out of a photograph from the Victorian ages. Big full skirts, hair done up in a bun, body slender and graceful. Carpe Corpus When Claire went looking for Dr. Mills she had her first encounter with Ada's image. Claire at first thought she was going crazy, seeing a ghost, and she decided that she was constantly crazy upon seeing the ghost in another room. She followed the spectre through several other rooms into one with a chalkboard, onto which it proceeded to write. This was how Claire found out this ghost was Ada. Ada showed Claire how to use the blood call to summon her Protector - namely, Amelie - through getting blood on the bracelet. It should, theoretically, only be used if the wearer is seriously hurt Bishop's Reprogramming :Main article: Carpe Corpus When Bishop had control of Morganville, he reprogrammed Ada to follow orders from no one but himself. It was relatively easily sorted though, as Myrnin removed him from the system by adding his blood. Myrnin then got Ada to list the seven individuals who had access to the portals: Amelie, Oliver, Myrnin himself, Michael, Claire, Jason Rosser and Dean. She'd removed Bishop upon Myrnin's orders and Sam Glass upon his death. She revealed that Jason and Dean were added by Sam and Myrnin got her to remove them both form the system. Jealous Ada :Main article: Fade Out Claire Danvers - What could be worse than her being here at all? Myrnin - Turning her against us, and believe me, Dear, you wouldn't want that to happen. Carpe Corpus Ada was in love with Myrnin, and was jealous that Claire seemed to be receiving more attention than her, thus she planned to rid herself of the parasite that was Claire. The first attempt on Claire's life happened when she was in The Glass House. Ada appeared and beckoned for Claire to follow her, leading her up, into the secret room in the attic. Ada opened a portal and walked through expecting Claire to follow, but she didn't. Ada called Claire's phone, pretending to be Shane, and told Claire that Myrnin needed her help. Claire refused to go through without knowing what was on the other side, so she took hold of the pole lamp beside her and fed it through the portal. On the other side were several albino pale Vampires that Myrnin had called 'failures'. Claire immediately snapped the portal shut - cutting the lamp in half - and locked it. Ada had expected her to walk straight into the middle of the Vampires and shutting the portal behind her, ensuring her death. This was not her only attempt at killing Claire. Ada eventually comitted suicide by cutting her brain off from the computers, her brain was replaced by that of Frank Collins upon his death. Appearances *Carpe Corpus *Fade Out Category:Characters